memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Guerra del Dominio
(in basso a sinistra) viene distrutta e la (al centro) è gravemente danneggiata durante l"Operazione Ritorno", una delle faticose vittorie dell'Alleanza della Federazione. | date = 2373-2375 | location = Quadrante Alpha | result = Vittoria dell'Alleanza della Federazione; La Federazione occupa Cardassia; Ritiro delle forze del Dominio nel Quadrante Gamma | combatant1 = Alleanza della Federazione :Federazione Impero Klingon Impero Romulano Fronte di Liberazione Cardassiana | commander1 = Federazione: Benjamin Sisko William Ross Impero Klingon: Martok Gowron Impero Romulano: Kimara Cretak Velal | strength1 = Numero di navi ignoto. | losses1 = Ignoti, gravi | combatant2 = Forze del Dominio :Dominio Unione Cardassiana Confederazione Breen Son'a | commander2 = Dominio: Mutaforma femmina Weyoun Unione Cardassiana: Dukat Damar Confederazione Breen: Gor Pran | strength2 = Al culmine: 30.000 navi stellari | losses2 = Oltre 807 milioni di Cardassiani, distruzione quasi completa delle forze Jem'Hadar nel Quadrante Alpha, numero di perdite Breen ignoto }} :"You have no idea what's begun here." :"Tu non hai idea di cosa è iniziato qui." ::– Eris, 2370 ( ) :"A war may be our only hope." :"Una guerra potrebbe essere la nostra unica speranza." ::- Benjamin Sisko La Guerra del Dominion è stato un conflitto interstellare durato quasi due anni (iniziò quasi alla fine del 2373 e si concluse all'inizio del 2375) tra il Dominion e l'Alleanza della Federazione e trascinò l'intero Quadrante Alfa in una delle più distruttive e sanguinose guerre della storia galattica. Alla fine della guerra, il Quadrante Alfa aveva perso una notevole potenza militare; l'Unione Cardassiana e la Forza di Difesa Klingon, portando ad un bilancio di vittime catastrofico. Preludio La Guerra Fredda tra la Federazione e il Dominion è stato il periodo, durato tre anni, in cui i calcolati successi del Dominion hanno destabilizzato il Quadrante Alpha. Il Dominion fu capace di annientare l'Ordine Obsidiano e indebolire gravemente la Tal Shiar (vedere: la Battaglia di Omarion Nebula), e quasi causò una guerra tra la Federazione e i Tzenkethi, e più tardi ebbe successo nel causare una guerra tra la Federazione e i Klingon (vedere la guerra Federazione-Klingon (2372-73)), mentre simultaneamente causando una guerra tra i Klingon e i Cardassiani (vedere la guerra Klingon-Cardassiani). Il conflitto Federazione-Klingon fu risolto quando fu scoperto che il Generale Klingon Martok era un Mutaforma. ( ) Alcuni mesi dopo, tuttavia, il Dominion si guadagnò una base nel Quadrante Alpha attraverso un alleanza con Gul Dukat e l'Unione Cardassiana, creata alla metà 2373. Essi iniziarono immediatamente a mandare, di frequenza settimanale, una flotta di navi da guerra e navi di rifornimento attraverso il tunnel Bajoriano nel territorio Cardassiano. I Klingon non poterono resistere contro un tale avversario, e si ritirarono dallo spazio Cardassiano. Gli Accordi di Khitomer furono ritirati; la guerra era inevitabile, e solo l'alleanza Federazione-Klingon resistette contro le forze del Dominion. ( ) L'Unione Cardassiana si rafforzò con la garanzia del trattato di non-aggressione con importanti potenze, per esempio i Miradorn, i Tholiani, i Bajoriani, e più importanti di tutti, con i Romulani, e rese chiare le intenzioni del Dominion. La Federazione venne costretta ad agire, ma non poté reagire all'aggressiva presa di posizione con qualcosa di così audace con un attacco preventivo. Invece, la decisione che venne presa fu di minare il tunnel Bajoriano per impedire ad ulteriori rinforzi del Dominion di raggiungere Cardassia. ( ) La Guerra Totale Inizia Con questa manovra la Federazione era certa di provocare l'attacco del Dominio, e cosi fu. Nonostante l'apparente successo della trattativa tra Weyoun e il Capitano Sisko, che avrebbe dovuto limitare le navi del Dominio, provenienti dal Quadrante Gamma, al supporto medico ed economico per aiutare l'unione cardassiana nella ricostruzione, il Dominio si preparo ad attaccare Deep Space 9. Stranamente, la Federazione rifiutò la richiesta di rinforzi dal capitano Sisko, Lasciando la stazione a se stessa contro la flotta del Dominion. Poco dopo, Il generale Martok a bordo del suo Klingon Bird-of-Prey che si trovava vicino al confine Cardassiano, contattò Deep Space 9, informandoli che un grosso contingente di navi Cardassiane e del Dominio si stava dirigendo verso la stazione, la sua trasmissione fu interrotta quando la flotta del Dominio disturbò le comunicazioni. Subito dopo Gul Dukat contattò la stazione chiedendo se la Federazione era disposta ad arrendersi e cedere la stazione per evitare "un inutile spargimento di sangue". Il Capitano Sisko respinse l'invito, portando Dukat a concludere la conversazione con il commento "speravo che lei lo dicesse." Poco dopo, la flotta del Dominio giunse e iniziò il loro attacco su Deep Space 9. Nonostante l'arrivo del Dominio prima dell'attivazione del campo minato, la fu in grado completare con successo il dislocamento delle mine e di attivarle, impedendo così ad altri rinforzi di arrivare nel Quadrante Alfa. Sebbene il tentativo del Dominio di evitare l'attivazione del campo minato, avesse fallito, essi continuarono il loro attacco a Deep Space 9, costringendo tutte le forze della Federazione a bordo della stazione a ritirarsi. con la battaglia finita, il Dominio aveva, alla fine, catturato la stazione, vincendo la Seconda Battaglia di Deep Space 9 (da non confonderla con la Prima Battaglia di Deep Space 9 che iniziò la Guerra Federazione Klingon nel 2372). Durante l'attacco su Deep Space 9, l'alleanza Federazione-Klingon inviò una task force per attaccare i cantieri del Dominio su Torros III, che richiese tutte le navi disponibili, così da prevenire l'invio di rinforzi su Deep Space 9. La loro missione fu un successo, la distruzione dei cantieri navali ritardò di mesi la produzione di navi per il Dominio. Nonostante il Dominio avesse preso possesso di Deep Space 9, la stazione stessa fu inservibile, il tunnel spaziale era stato minato e gli ufficiali della Flotta Stellare che erano fuggiti avevano distrutto molti degli strumenti prima dell'evacuazione, e il contingente Bajoriano portava avanti un'attiva (anche se sottile) resistenza. ( ) Successi e Stallo del Dominio Durante i primi mesi del 2374, Dukat condusse una campagna ed ebbe un'importante successo contro l'alleanza costringendola a ritirarsi da quasi tutti i fronti. Era stato ideata in modo che, anche senza i rinforzi provenienti dal Quadrante Gamma il Dominio avrebbe trionfato anche se la guerra sarebbe durata più a lungo. Tuttavia a causa della carenza di Ketracel bianco nel Quadrante Alfa, Weyoun fu inflessibile nella decisione di smantellare il campo di forze e riaprire cosi il tunnel spaziale per far arrivare i rifornimenti e garantire così il successo della guerra. Nel tentativo di fermare l'avanzata delle forze del Dominio nel loro territorio, la Federazione inviò nel sistama di Tyra la Settima Flotta: – una flotta composta da 112 navi –. Sfortunatamente solo quattordici navi tornarono indietro – una disastrosa sconfitta per la Federazione. ( ). Nel secondo trimestre di quell'anno,la Federazione venne a sapere che Dominion era vicino a disattivare il campo minato che bloccava il tunnel spaziale, e Sisko told Starfleet that the station's recapture must be seen as the top priority of the war. Ammiraglio Coburn objected to the plan, fearing too many ships would be diverted away from Terra, allowing the Dominion to attack it. Sisko was able to convince him that the key to winning the war was preventing Dominion reinforcements from the wormhole. With only days before the minefield could be deactivated, the Federation was forced to launch what ships they had been able to gather to attack Deep Space 9. Without any ships from the Klingon Empire to back them up, it seemed like a hopeless cause. Nevertheless, a Federation fleet of over 600 vessels departed from Starbase 375 towards the station. Realizing that the Federation forces were heading towards Deep Space 9, Dukat pulled 1,254 ships off the front lines to crush the enemy fleet and prevent them from retaking the station. With only hours left until the minefield was destroyed and reinforcements could come through, Weyoun assured Dukat that all the ships lost during this engagement would be easily replaced with those currently stranded in the Gamma Quadrant, and that holding onto the station was the top priority. ( ) Eventually, both the Dominion and Federation fleets clashed, and the battle to retake Deep Space 9 began. Captain Sisko attempted to draw out Cardassian forces and open a hole in the Dominion's lines, in order to punch through and reach the station in time. Dukat, realizing Sisko's plan, saw an opportunity of his own; he would allow the Federation to force its way through, only to be surrounded and closed in by the overwhelming force at his disposal. With the Federation forces taking heavy casualties, the battle seemed almost lost. In the nick of time, however, a massive Klingon fleet decloaked and engaged the Dominion forces, turning the tide of the battle to the allies' favor and enabling the Defiant to break through the lines to Deep Space 9. Although Dukat made good on his promise to destroy the minefield, it proved useless to the Dominion, as Captain Sisko was able to convince the Prophets to wipe out the Dominion reinforcements entirely. With no reinforcements on their way, and the fleet battle in favor of the Federation-Klingon forces, the Dominion was forced to withdraw from the station. Operation Return was the first major alliance victory of the war, and also saw the end of Dukat's leadership of Cardassia. His underling, Damar, replaced him. ( ) The war entered a temporary lull at this point; the Dominion retreated to within Cardassian space, and activity along the border was rare. During this lull, the Dominion sued for peace with the Federation, even offering to withdraw their forces from a sizable amount of territory which would be ceded back. An analysis by a genetically engineered think tank led by Doctor Julian Bashir determined that the Dominion was merely trying to acquire the Kabrel system, which would allow them to produce ketracel-white in the Alpha Quadrant, addressing the supply problem they were facing without wormhole access. However, Bashir's think tank projected that it was actually favorable to take the territory without a fight while they had the chance, despite giving the Dominion the ability to produce ketracel-white in the process, because it would be more difficult for them to retake all of the Dominion's large amount of controlled space without incredible casualties if they did not. Although the Dominion would use the opportunity to regroup its forces, they warned, the Federation and Klingons were in far more need of a respite than the Dominion, and would take away more from a short pause in fighting. Weighing the pros and cons, the augments suggested the Federation accept the peace proposal. Fighting resumed some weeks later. ( ) Despite their successful retaking of Deep Space 9, the Federation and Klingon forces were far from victory. Ships patrolling the Cardassian border were frequently destroyed, including the . ( ) The Dominion also began breeding Jem'Hadar in the Alpha Quadrant, thereby removing their need for reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) In late 2374, the Dominion was able to capture Betazed. With the capture of this system, the Dominion was in a position to invade Vulcan, Andor, Tellar and Alpha Centauri. Furthermore, the Federation was suffering a manpower shortage after sustaining massive casualties up to that point, and many of their shipyards were still being rebuilt. The Dominion's shipyards, on the other hand, were producing at 100% capacity, and legions of Jem'Hadar were being bred at an incredible rate. Without the help of the Romulans, it was only a matter of time until the Dominion would defeat both the Klingons and the Federation. ( ) Turning of the Tide The Romulan Star Empire had to this point declared itself neutral in the conflict, though they were allowing Dominion ships passage through their space. Realizing the war was lost without the assistance of the Romulan Empire, Sisko undertook an act of coercion with the help of Elim Garak, implicating the Dominion in an assassination plot against a high ranking Romulan senator. Their ploy was successful, and the Romulans joined the alliance. Within hours of joining the war against the Dominion, the Romulans attacked fifteen bases along the Cardassian-Romulan border, opening up a new front and drawing forces away from the Federation and Klingon lines. ( ) With the Romulans now part of the Federation Alliance, the Allies had the necessary resources, ships and manpower to go on the offensive. Realizing that the only way to achieve a lasting victory against the Dominion was to go on the offensive and begin to destroy their shipyards and cloning facilities, Sisko was able to convince both the Romulans and Klingons to join the Federation in the invasion of Cardassian territory. Having diverted the majority of its defenses to the Romulan front, the Chin'toka system was an ideal target. However, Damar had already begun to deploy Orbital weapon platforms, which would replace the need for starships to defend the system. Although the weapon platforms were nearly successful in defeating the allied fleet, their main weakness was discovered and exploited by Garak, which allowed the allied fleet to destroy the platforms' power grid, thus winning the First Battle of Chin'toka. This was the Allies first push into Cardassian territory, and was a monumental morale booster. ( ) With Romulan reinforcement, the alliance had forced something of a stalemate. Early and middle 2375 was spent with neither side offering a firm push forward into the other. Sisko had temporarily left his duties as a Starfleet officer after the death of Jadzia Dax and the closing of the Bajoran wormhole by Dukat. With one of Starfleet's major tacticians and leaders out of the picture, the Dominion had time to regroup and hold off against further invasion attempts. The Cardassians were able to halt the Klingons' advance at Monac IV, inflicting at least thirty percent casualties against the Klingons, forcing the Allies to remain bottled up in the Chin'toka system. ( ) One very important event that changed the shape of the war was occurring behind the front lines: a debilitating disease was attacking the Founders. It would later be claimed that Section 31 had a hand in the infection. The Founders' abilities as leaders were being compromised just as their military was taking severe punishment from the emboldened alliance. ( ) Gradually, Damar began openly criticizing the war effort and deriding the Founders' leadership. It seemed to him that Cardassian troops were withstanding the worst of the assault, and statistics proved him correct. Dominion leaders decided that a change was necessary, and in late 2375 they sought the help of the Breen, a mysterious but powerful race. In the ensuing months, the Breen took more and more of the Cardassians' responsibility, their leadership and even Cardassian territory. The tide had turned in favor of the Dominion, but Cardassians grew more restless by the day. ( ) With assistance from Breen energy-draining weapons, the Dominion won the Second Battle of Chin'toka with ease, destroying all but one of the three hundred and twelve allied vessels, thus regaining control of the system. The Breen even staged an attack on Earth, dealing a heavy blow to Federation morale. Starfleet and Romulan vessels were annihilated by the new Breen technology, forcing the Klingons – whose ships could be modified to be immune to the weapon – to hold the front lines on their own until a countermeasure could be found. To do this, General Martok brought 1,500 starships to the border as the Allies' defense. Even with this sizable fleet, the Klingon force was outnumbered twenty-to-one by the Dominion, Breen and Cardassian forces. To compensate, Martok would have his fleet operate in small battle groups, remaining cloaked until they would engage the enemy, in an attempt to keep them off balance. ( ) Although the war turned significantly in the Dominion's favor with the Breen's entry into the war, the Dominion's obvious favoring of the Breen finally frustrated Damar to the point that he formed an active resistance on Cardassia. A number of Cardassian officers, including Gul Rusot, who shared Damar's frustration, remained loyal to him. Joining his rebellion, they attacked the cloning facilities on Rondac III. Although the fleet was successful in destroying the facility, half of Damar's entire military force was destroyed in the battle. Despite this, the Dominion realized they could not hope to win the war against the allies until the internal rebellion was crushed. This gave the allies the time they needed to obtain a counter measure to the Breen's energy dissipator. ( ) Realizing Damar's rebellion would be crushed without a necessary change in strategy and outside support, the Federation dispatched Kira Nerys (with a new commission as a Starfleet commander), Elim Garak, and Odo to help train the Cardassian liberation forces in guerrilla tactics, while also providing food replicators to sustain the rebellion. With Kira's knowledge of guerrilla warfare passed on to Damar's forces, the rebellion began destroying individual ships via sabotage, and was successful in the destruction of the Tevak shipyards. ( ) Unfortunately for the allies, Chancellor Gowron took control of the Klingon forces in an attempt to defeat the Dominion without assistance from the Federation or Romulan Empire. During his brief campaign, he ordered General Martok to engage the Dominion at Avenal Seven – a world deep inside Dominion territory. Outnumbered six-to-one, the raid on Avanal Seven was an utter failure, losing seven ships, with another five seriously damaged. Realizing that these useless raids could not continue, Sisko ordered Commander Worf to deal with Chancellor Gowron. After killing him in battle, Worf declared Martok the new Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. ( ) With the help of Odo, the Cardassian rebellion was able to capture a Jem'Hadar attack ship fitted with one of the Breen's energy dampening weapons from the Kelvas repair facility. With the weapon delivered to the Federation, a counter-measure was able to be produced for both Federation and Romulan ships, thus returning the tactical advantage into the Allies' favor. Shortly afterward however, the Cardassian forces were completely wiped out by the Dominion after Gul Revok betrayed them, allowing all eighteen rebel bases to be found and destroyed. Even after this success however, the Dominion realized that the Federation Alliance had developed a counter measure to the Breen's weaponry, and withdrew all of their forces from Klingon, Federation and Romulan space in order to shorten their supply lines and fortify within Cardassian territory until they were able to rebuild a sufficient armada to win the war. ( ) Although Damar's military rebellion was crushed, his brief but effective campaign gained massive support from the Cardassian civilian population. After a raid on a Jem'Hadar barracks on Cardassia Prime in late 2375, Damar was able to rally the support of the entire civilian population on Cardassia, which proved to be vital during the allies' final invasion. The determination was made by the allied commanders that the best hopes of success for an invasion was now, before the Dominion was allowed to strengthen itself any further. A three-pronged attack into Cardassia was organized and led by Admiral William Ross, Chancellor Martok, and (presumably) Velal. ( ) The Battle of Cardassia was one of the largest space battles in galactic history. During the battle, the civilian population on Cardassia Prime was able to cause a planet-wide blackout, cutting off all communication from the Dominion Headquarters to their fleets in combat. In retaliation for this, the Female Changeling ordered the destruction of Lakarian City as a deterrent to further acts of rebellion. This action had the opposite effect however – when the Cardassian Guard found out about the fate of Lakarian City, it switched sides and began fighting the Dominion and Breen ships along with the allies. The Dominion responded typically – the head Founder ordered the Jem'Hadar to offer no quarter and fight to the last man, as well as commanding the annihilation of the entire planetary population of Cardassia Prime. Finally, members of the resistance were able to break into Dominion headquarters with Kira and Garak. Odo thought he could change the Founder's mind by meeting with her, so he beamed to their location. He convinced the head Founder to give up the war by linking with her and thus curing her of the virus. He also offered to return to the Great Link and cure his people of the virus that had been crippling them. The war was officially ended with the signing of the Treaty of Bajor, and all Dominion forces returned to the Gamma Quadrant, with the exception of the head Founder, who was to stand trial for war crimes. ( ) Foremost in the aftermath, however, was the state of Cardassia Prime. Eight hundred million civilians were dead, and the entire Cardassian Union was in danger of total collapse. The Alpha Quadrant had lost a major power, and the effects on galactic politics would continue to be seen for many years to come. Other battles *Attack on Avenal VII *Battle of Tyra *Battle of Betazed *Battle of Ricktor Prime *Battle of Torros III *Invasion of Septimus III *Liberation of Benzar *Raid on Trelka V *Raid on Monac Shipyards *Battle of Rondac III *Siege of AR-558 Associated events * Raid on San Francisco (2375) * Cardassian Rebellion of 2375 See also *Starships in the Dominion War Background * Ira Steven Behr and Ronald D. Moore were the writers most involved with the creation and development of the Dominion War. Rick Berman wanted the war to be over within three or four episodes at the most. Behr and Moore knew the series would never be able to wrap up the war in that many episodes. Berman also criticized the "depressing" and "violent" stories. Moore later said "It's a fuckin' war! What do you mean it's too violent?!" http://www.trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=3fd2828e8365a&tid=3fd297e330a24&cid=3fd39cec1a6ac See also *Story arcs Apocrypha In Rising Son, it is revealed that the inhabitants of the Gamma Quadrant refer to the war as the "Quadrant War". The war is frequently mentioned in Pocket Books novels and reference books, and there is also a section on it in the Star Trek: Star Charts. Novels * Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: The Dominion War ** Behind Enemy Lines ** Call to Arms ** Tunnel Through the Stars ** Sacrifice of Angels * What You Leave Behind * The Battle of Betazed * Hollow Men Video games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars External links * * * Dominion War Timeline - official Star Trek site * The Dominion War Sourcebook - in .zip format bg:Войната с Доминиона cs:Válka s Dominionem de:Dominion-Krieg en:Dominion War fr:Guerre du Dominion ja:ドミニオン戦争 nl:Dominion oorlog pl:Wojna z Dominium sv:Dominionkriget Categoria:Conflitti